


Anatomy Of An Angel

by destieliswrittenonmyheart



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cardiophilia, Cas thinks it's hysterical, Dean is Not Amused, Embarrassed Dean, Heartbeat Kink, M/M, Making Out, Nervous Dean, Stething
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-10
Updated: 2016-07-10
Packaged: 2018-07-19 19:45:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7374958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/destieliswrittenonmyheart/pseuds/destieliswrittenonmyheart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How does an angel work?<br/>Are their vessel's hearts the same when an angel is in them?<br/>Dean had to know.<br/>And Cas was willing to tell.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anatomy Of An Angel

Dean sat on the edge of his bed in his room. He had been contemplating calling on Cas for a while now. His curiosity was bugging the crap out of him. 

_How do angels work? Do their vessel's bodies function differently when an angel is occupying them? Do angels have heartbeats? Can they control their organs with their grace?_

Dean needed to know. So he finally mustered enough courage to call out for Castiel.

"Cas." His thick voice cracked slightly from underuse. "Cas, buddy, I'd like to ask you a few things."

 

Familiar wingbeats were heard, and a cool rush of air puffed around him. Dean turned to face Cas.

"What is it that you need, Dean?" Cas questioned him.

Dean swallowed hard, nervousness settling in. He began wondering what he got himself into. Dean felt his heart sharply thudding against his sternum. He let out a shaky breath and closed his eyes. He felt another chilling rush of adrenaline sprint through his veins, making him shudder.

Cas cocked his head in confusion like a puppy. "Dean?"

Dean opened his eyes and immediately focused on the angel. "Yeah, I'm... I'm with you. I was-" He inhaled slowly before continuing; "I was just wondering if you could explain a few things about how angels _work_ for me. It's confusing as hell."

"Oh? I'll answer anything to my best ability, Dean." Castiel's tone had an intrigued note to it. "Please feel free to inquire on anything."

 

"I want to know if your vessel's body still works the same as a normal human's even with you possessing it." Dean rushed. "Basically, I want to assess you. Will you let me?"

Cas smirked slightly. "Yes. Go ahead." He consented as he sat on the end of Dean's bed.

Dean turned to his drawer and opened it. He gingerly pulled out a stethoscope. Cas raised an eyebrow at him, but didn't question anything. Dean stood and walked near the angel. He swallowed nervously as he put the tips in his ears.

"Cas, take off your shirt." Dean demanded.

Castiel obediently shrugged off his trench coat, undid his tie, and began unbuttoning his white dress shirt. He then looked back at Dean innocently, without saying anything.

 

Dean raised the bell up to Cas' chest, but didn't place it down. Dean's own heart raced with anticipation. When Dean finally placed the bell on Castiel's apex, he was greeted with a steady, healthy beat. It sounded like any plain old heartbeat. But there was still something different. Dean got lost in the relaxing sound. Before he knew it, 100 to 200 beats even had passed. Another noise came through the stethoscope. Dean glanced up to Cas' face. He was smiling. The noise was a soft chuckle. Suddenly, Dean realized why.

Pressed on Dean's own chest was Castiel's hand. Dean became aware of the racing, pounding mess that was behind his ribcage. He immediately turned a shade close to that of a tomato. He knew that Cas could feel it pulsating wildly, and that's why he giggled.

Cas chuckled again. "Dean, why's your heart doing that? Am I making you nervous?"

"Shut the fuck up." Dean muttered back.

"Why? I like this." Cas smirked. "You know, humans interest me as much as angels do to you. My turn now."

 

Before Dean could ask what that meant, Castiel was up on his feet to shove Dean face-down on the bed. Cas roughly but cautiously grabbed Dean's shoulders and flipped him on his back.

"Cas what the hell?!" Dean yelled, slightly shocked.

"I said it was _my_ turn." Cas breathed the child-like words while leaning over Dean. Cas placed his hand over Dean's heart again, pressing down a little harder this time. "Still racing. What's wrong?" Cas mocked lightly.

"I don't know, you're kinda scaring me, Cas. Usually you don't act like this. You're...you're rough!" Dean barked.

Cas just grinned again with a devious look in his eye. "You peaked my interest."

"Yeah, I can damn well see that."

"Use the stethoscope on me."

Dean completely forgot he was still attached to it. He reached for the bell to place back on the angel's chest.

 

Dean slowly raised the bell, but was interrupted by Cas ripping it from his hands and quickly slamming it on his chest. Dean heard the very loud, erratic drumming coming from the angel.

A whisper escaped Dean's lips. "Oh god."

Th-thump-th-thump-th-thump-th---- **thUMP** - _thumpththumpththump_ -th-thump.

Castiel's heart lept and skipped wildly, Dean hearing each little sound. Making Dean's heart pound even harder, if somehow possible.

 

"So your vessel works as that of a human's? Nothing changes while you're in it?" Dean asked the question through breathless panting, although unable to hear himself over Cas' heart skipping. He saw Cas mouth 'yes'.

"Can you kiss like a human?" Dean asked with a gruff voice.

Cas let go of the stethoscope bell. "Damn straight." He said lustfully before he clashed mouths with Dean.

 

They made out harshly for what seemed like hours, but in reality was closer to five minutes. Their hearts beat like galloping horses, never slowing. The more forceful the kiss, the more forceful the beat. Cas never took his hand off of Dean's sternum, pinning him to the bed, and feeling every motion the Winchester's precious organ made.

Castiel finally opened his mouth to speak; "May I listen?" He gasped breathlessly.

Dean grunted with a curt nod, too out of breath to respond.

Cas flopped down onto Dean, ear pressed right under his collarbone. Listening to the very essence of Dean Winchester.

"Well?" Dean whispered. "I mean, I can fucking feel it alright. But talk to me."

 

 "It feels like someone is repeatedly punching me in the cheek. Your heart is a strong one, when provoked." Cas began. "It's very rapid too, around 190 beats-per-minute if my counting was accurate."

"Cas?"

"Yes, Dean?"

"What just happened?" Dean rhetorically questioned.

Castiel paused for a few moments before answering. "I think..." Castiel interrupted himself by inhaling. "I think that the most exhilarating thing to ever happen to me, just happened."

 

Dean had forgotten all other questions he had for the angel. Although, Dean was pretty damn sure that he didn't care anymore. He was satisfied with what he got. Which was a night he wouldn't soon forget.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! ^_^  
> Feedback would be appreciated. :)


End file.
